Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices include a display panel provided with a display element, and a polarizing plate provided on a main surface of the display panel. In such a display device, in the case of providing a cover member such as a cover glass, resin is applied which is cured by, for example, ultraviolet light. To be more specific, a surface of the polarizing plate is coated with resin; the cover member is then provided on the polarizing plate; ultraviolet light is radiated onto the resin through a display panel and the cover member, thereby curing the resin to attach the display panel and the cover member to each other.
If the resin is still not cured and is in contact with an end portion of the polarizing plate, there is a case where the end portion of the polarizing plate is swollen by the resin. In this case, if it is swollen to a great degree, it can cause deformation of the display panel, and influence the display quality.
In general, the end portion of the polarizing plate is provided in a non-display area (also referred to as a frame edge area or the like) located outward of a display area. The non-display area is shielded against light by a light shielding layer formed in the cover member and the display panel. Therefore, there can be a case where ultraviolet light is blocked by the light shielding layer, and thus the resin cannot be sufficiently cured.